halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo Moretti
"Oh, sure thing, buddy. I'll give her time to respond. Maybe you, me and the subject can all chill, drink some strawberry daiquiri too, with a little umbrella, and chow down on some appetizers while we're waiting for her to answer me." - 'Lieutenant Michelangelo Moretti to Lieutenant Christopher Hyde.' "Your diplomatic skills are really good, by the way. Maybe you should stop being some Innie-tard and become a politician." - 'Lieutenant Michelangelo Moretti to an injured, unidentified Insurrectionist. ' Lieutenant Michelangelo Nicoli Moretti '( SN: 36593-06164-MM ) is a Section III Field Agent for the Office of Naval Intelligence. His specialties are Computer Security and Stealth Reconnaissance. Appearance When out in the field, Moretti wears the Recon armor; the Reconnaissance BDU is a specialized Office of Naval Intelligence variant of the ODST Armor. Other operations, he is usually in plain clothes, or the standard ONI uniform. Depending on the operation/assignment he is on, he will either wear identification showing that he is ONI (like the ONI logo on his uniform/armor), or none at all (''see RP sample). He maintains an athletic physique, often seen running, and other cardio workouts, as well as weight-lifting to keep his body strong and lean physical shape. He has his late girlfriend's necklace and an engagement ring with her and his name engraved around the inside of the ring, as well as their birthstones on either side of a diamond attached to his dog tags. He recovered the necklace from a small group of Covenant troops who ambushed his unit (which consisted of him, a few other agents, and his girlfriend) and wiped all of them out, but left her and Mike alive. They then slowly, brutally slaughtered her right in front of him; something that has nearly devastated him, and he's still reeling from the effects of seeing what they did to her, while he was injured and helpless before help arrived. The engagement ring was going to be given to her the following month, which he decided to keep to have another reminder of her, besides the necklace. Due to the ambush, he has scars from both the attack and the extensive surgeries he underwent to fix his limbs, torso, and a minor skull fracture from the ambush and being thrown fifteen feet by a Jiralhanae Minor, after he managed to stab it repeatedly in the neck and face with his combat knife (which the Jiralhanae bled too death after it threw him in a rage). Personality He presents himself as a constantly happy and optimistic young man who is always willing to help others (mostly to help himself from being so socially awkward all the time), and is deeply determined to get the job done as a computer security specialist and Stealth Reconnaissance for ONI, in which he relays information to advancing marine/army teams in the field. Though, the happiness and the optimism seems rather force, or a mask of what he's really going through over the years. When he keeps working out in the field, he is focused and it helps him forget about the war - strangely enough. Strengths His knowledge/skills in hacking in detail are: * Network Enumeration: Discovering information about the intended target. * Vulnerability analysis: Identifying potential ways of attack. * Exploitation: Attempting to compromise the system by employing the vulnerabilities found through the vulnerability analysis. * Cyber warfare. He has also been trained in the following: * Bomb specialist (arming and disabling known explosives). * Handguns and SMGs (with suppressors). * Close-Quarters Combat. * Stealth. * Scaled Morality Training - which was required when he became a field operator in an event of a WINTER CONTINGENCY declaration, which mentality conditioned him in aiding him to secure or terminate UNSC Astronavigation personnel in the event of a Covenant Invasion. Other notable strengths include: * Communication skills (people skills...not so much). * Dependable, hard-working, helpful, determined. * He seems to get along quite well with a few other ONI enough to consider them good friends: such as Chris Hyde, after helping the Xeno-Linguist out on more than one occassion with information. * He views the Spartans as important assets in the Human-Covenant War, and treats them as if they were like everyone else. He also respects them for who they are. Weaknesses * Has minor pain in his back and limbs that can sometimes flare up from injuries he sustained from an ambush on his unit in 2545, but it doesn't impair him from being able to work out in the field. * Can be brash at times. * Snarky. * Irritated easily when something doesn't go as planned. * Has a bad habit of making jokes when he's in a predicament. * Long-ranged weapons (sniper guns). * Socially awkward - Prefers technology and solo operations to being around and working with others, but will work in a group when he is ordered to. * Doesn't really like to kill anyone - humans or aliens alike; though, has no trouble wanting to kill Jiralhanae, and is very conflicted about Kig-Yar after speaking to Agent Hyde about them. * He hates how people treat him for working with ONI, and doesn't get along with many ODSTs or Marines because of it. * Survivor's guilt, which he gained after an ambush that nearly killed him, wiped his whole unit out, including his girlfriend in 2545. It is also a very difficult topic for him to discuss with anyone, and suffers from nightmares because of it. Background Childhood Michelangelo “Mike” Moretti was born in August 17, 2509, to the parents of Captain Lorenzo and Doctor Adrianna Moretti, and is related to Lani Vo, another ONI agent, but it is unknown if they've met yet, but he knows about her, while she doesn't. Michelangelo lived with his mother and father in a number of places on Earth and other colonies. When he was five, they finally settled in Boston, Massachusetts, where he went to a private school during his childhood. His mother worked at the Office of Naval Intelligence military facility as a civilian contractor in one of its high-level security laboratories. His father, Captain Lorenzo Moretti, was stationed on the UNSC Naval Intelligence Prowler, Darkest before Dawn. Michelangelo barely saw his father as he grew up, but that didn’t stop them from communicating. The Italian family would send videos from time to time to each other, while he was away from home months at a time. He is quite pleased to be incredibly in touch with his Italian heritage and speaks the language fluently whenever he can. At the age of eight, he was tested to be a young, hyper-intelligent individual, who was then transferred to advanced classes for older students. His proud mother and father gave him science and technology books and his own computer, where he learned about all kinds of technology and how computers work. He eventually learned from books about hacking computers, and eventually taught himself how to do it. He also learned how to create malware, viruses, Trojans, and decryption of data. While this was going on, his mother - despite disagreeing with it at first when she discussed it with Lorenzo about the experiment on their own son - secretly studied him under an order from her superiors. Three years later, he was making a name for himself in the hacking world as “Ombra9” (or Shadow in English), and was dared to hack by the elite “Black Hats” of the hacker group he was in. Unbeknownst to him, the hacker group were really ONI agents who were setting him up for a test on his skill into an ONI server that was specially made for him – which are known as impossible to breach. While his mother was working, and his father was away, he was determined to be labeled as one of the Elites as his brash nature showed, and started to hack into the highest-level of security that he has ever faced. Using packet sniffers, and Trojans to hide himself long enough from being detected by the Network Security, he ended up breaking into the highest level, but was quickly detected by the network a couple of seconds later; which disabled everything on his end, but he grabbed sensitive data that was really bogus data ONI put in place from the system before that happened. Angry with how the situation ended badly, but horrified with the consequences, he refused to hand over the data to the hacker group after he told them he hacked into it. Satisfied with the success of the test, ONI then sent a team to confiscate the boy’s computer, along with the data he “stole”, and took Michelangelo into a holding room at the facility where his mother worked. Teen Years and Early Military Life The suggestion was really an agreement between Michelangelo’s parents and ONI. ONI had his parents sent him to a top-notch boarding school in the country (in which ONI funded the school), and his parents (who were rich, but not nearly as rich to pay for it during the rest of his childhood and through his early teen years; age 12 - 15, were able to receive special grants from ONI) signed the papers to send him off to the school. Another part of that agreement was for him to go to a military academy when he turned fifteen. Upon graduating at the age of fifteen at the boarding school with high honors, he was then sent over to the military academy until he was seventeen. When he finished, he was then sent to the OCS, like his father. When he graduated from OCS, he enrolled over at the UNSC Intelligence University (formerly known as the National Intelligence University), where he majored in both military intelligence and computer security. When he was twenty-three, for his internship, his father invited him onto his ship; which so happened to be collecting data after the battle for Harvest's control in 2531. He then earned a Bachelor of Science in Intelligence, and two Masters; one in Science of Strategic Intelligence and Science and Technology Intelligence. Upon graduating at the age of twenty-four, he was finally recruited into ONI. He was in the UNSC Prowler Corps for six years on his father's ship, Darkest Before Dawn; gathering intelligence on all known Indies, and then later, the Covenant for the majority of his time. He was later reassigned to field work, as requested by Agent Wagner (his handler), who knew the young man would do a lot more good out in the field than sitting behind a desk. He joined the ONI Recon Unit 616 after training for it in 2539, or “Team Penumbra”; a reconnaissance and intelligence military unit that has been deployed to Insurrectionists and pirate hot-spots and also worked behind enemy lines during the Human-Covenant war. Although, the unit doesn't always work together, as they usually did solo operations. He eventually met Chris Hyde, and worked out an agreement so that Chris could see the interrogation reports and what ONI had on the Covenant language before he was given proper security clearance for it. This agreement of theirs started their working relationship and later, friendship. Military Biography '''(2532-2538) Years in ONI's Prowler Corps - Notable assignments/missions (WIP) '(2539) '''Michelangelo Moretti did seven months of extensive training in demolitions, close-quarters combat, stealth, Scaled Morality Training and SERE's to become a field agent. '(2539 - 2545) 'First Years as a Field Agent with ONI Recon Unit 616, "Team Penumbra" (WIP) '(2546 - current) '''Notable assignments/missions (mid - 2446, Mike Moretti is reinstated as a field operative after recovering from his injuries from the ambush in 2545.) Category:UNSC Profiles